cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Empire
History of Charles Empire Founding The Charles Empire was founded 1107 A.D. by Ray Charles(Master of the Universe, God of Gods, The Blind Wonder of the World) at the end of the Age of Shit, a period of shit that happens. Once when the Country of Ray was made during the love of the farmers, Ray Charles left the land giving the two gifts of the land, the knowladge of Ray Charles, and toilet paper. Sometimes Knowladge of Ray Charles is known as the Red pill, and toilet paper as the Blue pill or Pepto. Birth The birth of the Charles Empire was a bloody one, the Tribes of Naladnirians, warrior tribes that are only together through the spoils of war, felt an easy victory could be found through the invasion of the newly united Cities under the flag of Charles. The Naladnirian Invasions begun around 1134 A.D., invading the border cities and villages killing over 1000 people, and enslaving thousands more. When news of this hit Leman Russ (the second emperor of Charles Empire, Russ called 70% of all soldiers to muster the power to fight the Naladnirians. Over 1 million soldiers came to the call of the Emperor. Some historians debate that 2 million soldiers came to the call. The Charles Empire army first met battle with the Naladnirians; know as the Battle of the Horned Pass. The Battle took place right next to the city of Tera, the current "War Base" of the Naladnirians. Most of the area was full up of wreaked from the Siege of Holy Tera. The battle took place for seven hours, resulting in over 70,000 Charles Empire soldiers’ dead, over 500,000 Naladnirians dead. This was the only main battle that was not a siege, after the Battle of the Horned Pass only small battles were fought against small pockets of Naladnirians that were retreating from the lose of outer lands of the Charles Empire. The war was a Charles Empire victory, ending at 1138 A.D. Modern Charles Empire Mostly the Charles Empire has been dormant ever since the year 1490, not much information is around for the Charles Empire during the times 1267 - 1480s. 60% of the records are kept in the Ninth House of Persa in Selanda, not shown to anyone outside the empire. The rest of there history was burned in the Purge of Chaos event. After awhile the Charles Empire is back into the world during the year 1890. The Charles Empire has only been in few world events, supporting the Allies with over 200,000 troops in both World Wars. July 19, 1995 the 89th Emperor Sakumo Hatake committed seppuku on his 74th birthday, leading to Kakashi Hatake (Sepepepepepep) crowned as the 90th Emperor of the Charles Empire. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake is the 90th Emperor of the Charles Empire, and is the son of the late Sakumo Hatake. He was the Supreme Commander of all Charles Empire forces during the reign of Sakumo. Defined as a military genius during the Chaos Wars. Category:Nations